


The Prayer

by seraph5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: Crowley makes a desperate call as he speeds away from the smoking wreckage of Aziraphale's bookshop.





	The Prayer

“Hey. It's me.” The voice was pointed but familiar. Every voice was familiar to **Him** though the demon Crowley was a highly unlikely visitant at this auspicious time.

“We haven't spoken in over 6000 years. I don't even know if you can hear me but here we are” Crowley said irritably. In the background a Bentley engine roared furiously.

“I'll cut to the chase. Some things seem ‘meant to be’ in this mad game of yours and some don't. It’s always speculated down here that we can't know what you've planned because of ineffability but since Eden I've been thinking that's not true” Crowley reasoned through gritted teeth.

“There are things that you've done that can only have been done for a certain outcome…” Crowley's voice grew harsher with strain “...Aziraphale is...gone”

There was a long silent pause.

“I'm not saying that was you but it's got me thinking about what you wanted for us all these centuries”

“I _know_ if you put that bloody tree in the middle of Eden in front of humans and said don't touch you might as well have put him on the Eastern Gate in front of me and said the same thing. We ‘hereditary enemies’ never should have spoken let alone spent all of human history together.

Which makes me think you wanted us together - me and him. You did put him in front of me that day in the garden. You put him there sword-less, hands wringing, watching Adam and Eve alone as the final perfect day ended. Every natural law said _don’t_. But I _did_ and i’d bet my Bentley that was what you wanted all along.

That being the case I'd appreciate it if you gave him back. I don't know what we're going to do about the apocalypse but I do know we can figure something out. We always have” Crowley insisted almost as much to himself as the one he was speaking to.

He fell silent again.

“You're gonna make me say it?” Crowley asked bitterly.

**He** patiently waited.

“You're really gonna make me say it? Fine. Fine.” Crowley sighed, the next three words held a conviction deep and true “I love him. Please, God. Give him back”

**He** smiled.

Approximately 5711 miles away from Crowley Aziraphale woke up in a large Chinese man in downtown Shanghai.


End file.
